


And Still We Dance Under The Stars

by flyboi_writer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, F/F, JUST KISS EACHOTHER GODDAMMIT, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer
Summary: Being held captive isn't very frustrating when you're being held with the woman you love.
Relationships: Tegan Jovanka/Nyssa of Traken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	And Still We Dance Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is my first fic posted on here. I've posted it on my Instagram (*cough* @kasterborusa *cough*) but this is a version with a different ending so if you'd like to see some pay off, go there. Comments and kudos are welcome. I hope you like it :)
> 
> EDIT:  
> Here is the link to the previous version!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_0NekEht3E/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

The day had started normally. Well, as normal as it could be aboard the Tardis. Wake up, get ready for the day, listen to Tegan yell at Adric, watch Tegan try to convince the Doctor to land at Heathrow, land the TARDIS, hear Tegan shout at the Doctor for not landing at Heathrow, follow Tegan out of the TARDIS, find some alien civilization, find some evil monsters, defeat the monsters, and stumble back into the TARDIS for another action-packed day. But today’s adventure had gone a bit awry, Nyssa reasoned as she was flung unceremoniously into a large room. It was rather lovely; she regarded sourly as she got up off the floor; it might be the nicest place she’d ever been held captive. The room was tall, and the ceiling arched with a stained glass mosaic adorning the walls.

“Of course,  _ we _ are the ones being held prisoner while the Doctor and Adric go off to defend the planet.”

Oh, and she was being held captive with Tegan. She’d be able to live with that. Tegan continued to pace around the room, muttering about gender inequality and sexist men while Nyssa wandered over to two massive glass doors. With some hesitation, she pushed them open and stepped out onto a small balcony. Nyssa gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight that greeted her. She was standing above a vast canyon that didn’t seem to have a bottom. The sky above her was varying shades of pink and purple and if she squinted she could see a sun setting quickly. The colors quickly faded to dark blues before it was completely plunged into darkness and she was unable to distinguish where the sky ended and the chasm below her started.

“Tegan! Tegan, come and look at this!”

The young woman appeared by her side and gazed up at the sky.

“Oh wow...”

Meteors had begun to fall and in their wake shimmered an assortment of vibrant colors. The sky was streaked with blues, reds, greens, and yellows.

“It’s a meteor shower” Nyssa explained to no one in particular. “The falling rocks react to the chemicals in the atmosphere creating the colors.”

Tegan smiled and leaned farther over the railing.

“We had these on Earth. They were less colorful but still beautiful”

Nyssa glanced sideways, admiring the way the lights in the sky sparkled and reflected in Tegan’s eyes and the way the colors shone on her skin. The moonlight streamed through her hair, giving her a soft, almost ethereal glow.  _ Dear God, she was beautiful.  _ Impulsively, Nyssa reached her hand out to brush a strand of hair behind Tegan’s hair. Unfortunately, she caught herself just a bit too late. Tegan had noticed her and turned to face Nyssa. The Trakenites hand hovered awkwardly in the air for a bit before Tegan finally broke the silence.

“Do you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Nyssa asked, her voice a bit higher with embarrassment.

“That music,” Tegan whispered, placing Nyssa’s hovering hand on her shoulder and looping the other one around her neck. She cautiously placed her hands on Nyssa’s waist

“Is that alright?” 

Nyssa nodded, her mouth dry.

“Then follow me”

Tegan began to sway to some unheard music. She nudged Nyssa’s foot with her own, prompting the Trakenite to follow her steps. It was clumsy at first, Nyssa wasn’t sure where Tegan was headed but soon enough, she picked it up and the slow movements became almost natural.

They danced in silence for a bit, although Nyssa was sure she heard Tegan begin to hum at some point. Nyssa was still confused, conflicting thoughts bashing around in her mind. She didn’t realize that she had stopped moving until she heard Tegan whispering her name softly.

“Nyssa? Are you alright?”

“Oh… yes. I’m alright.”

Tegan dropped her arms down to her sides and stepped back.

“I think… I think I’ll go get some sleep.” She walked stiffly towards the massive, tiled room, pausing at the door to turn back to face Nyssa, “I’ll see you in the morning, Nyssa.”

Nyssa stood outside on the balcony for a while. She didn’t want to go in until she was sure Tegan was asleep. She glanced up at the sky. The colors seemed duller now, less vibrant, now that Tegan was gone. She tiptoed back through the glass doors and towards the cot that had been set down in one corner of the room. She glanced over at Tegan’s figure, her gaze following the curve of the Aussie’s hip, before slipping into her cot and turning away. 

“Love…” Nyssa thought as she drifted into unconsciousness, “Does more harm than good.”


End file.
